paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Strike II-class Corvette-Gunship
Background A direct result of the Military Modernization Program, the Strike II-class Corvette-Gunship (fully crewed & complemented at 335 personnel) was designed, built, & tested between 5 BBY and 3 BBY by CargoCorp Interplanetary Business Group and entered service with the Kingdom's Navy with 100 ships in 2 BBY, exactly 3 years after the ship was first designed. The corvette is part of the navy's New Class Initiative and shares a similar color scheme as the King I-class Cruiser & King II-class Battleship. The Strike II was designed to fulfill a gunship role (much like the Corellian Gunship)---and be a more adapt support element to the Light-class Destroyer---with speed, endurance, firepower, and multi-functional capabilities. Its hanger bay has been expanded to hold more starfighters, shuttles, & ground vehicles; 2 Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles, 6 Bounce Interceptors, and 9 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles. Intended to replace the aging Strike I-class Corvette ship for ship until 25 ABY, with service upgrades extending the Strike II as far as 42 ABY or a 44 year service life (11 years longer then the Strike I). Royal Command Force Strike II-class Corvette-Gunship A Royal Command Force'' Strike II''-class Corvette-Gunship is heavily modified while coated in Reflec & Nightshadow, masking it against realspace both physically and against sensors. Furthermore, only running lights were on (and could be disabled completely) and all transparisteel viewports were layered over with darkening tint to reduce exterior visibility, although allowed full interior-to-exterior visual range & colors. Additionally, all 6 Bounce Interceptors were modified with Reflec & Nightshadow; both Delta-class JV-7 Escort Shuttles were replaced with 2 Eta-class Shuttles, while the 100 Naval Guards were replaced with 100 Special Tactics Troopers. Lastly, all officers, crew, pilots, & troops have been handpicked by the House of Royal Intelligence for their skill, bravery, and loyalty to the Jod Royal House. Physical Appearance & Structure Outwardly, the Strike II is similar in appearance to the Strike I-class Corvette, except that its paint scheme matches the Consular-class Cruiser (Charger c70 retrofit). Structurally, the biggest exception are the 2 newly developed Mini-C Split Reactor Core bulges on either "end" of the V shape towards the engines. The Strike II has moved the reactor core and split it in two, putting half on either side of the main body of the ship and thus, saving more interior room for an extended hanger bay. In addition, the newly developed reactor core provides precisely 30% more power then the previous Strike I-class reactor cores. The Strike II has also fixed a glaring weakness in the Strike I, by adding 2 H9 single turret turbolasers to the dorsal bow of the ship to provide both the bridge and the ship itself with immediate dorsal bow protection & offensive firepower. The turrets are staggered in a line on the bow, with one turret above the other turret to clear the line of fire. The bridge still has a clear view above the turrets. Internally, the skeleton of the Strike II is completely redesigned in a quadanium steel frame with a Durasteel-reinforced shell around both the cockpit and the reactor cores. The cargo space & passenger quarters have all been greatly reduced, allowing more weaponry and ammunition for the vessel. Externally, the corvette is wrapped in a double hull, with the first (most internal) being alusteel (200 RU) with a Ferro-magnesium second exterior hull reinforced with alusteel & coated in air-foam/silicate ceramic (300 RU). Together, the hull rates to 500 RU & 550 RU in hardened areas. Furthermore, the corvette is equipped with powerful deflector shields, 500 SBD. Armament The Strike II-class Corvette is armed with: * 2 H9 dual Turbolasers * 6 H9 single turret turbolasers * 8 Quad Laser Cannons * 2 Wing-tipped Triple Heavy Laser Cannons * 1 twin Proton Cannon; similar in strength to the J-1 semi-autonomous proton cannon (150 rounds each tube, 300 rounds total) * 2 Tractor Beam Projectors * Chaff & Flares * 4 Copycat Pods Category:Kingdom of Jod